


Hello, Darling!

by 13ERROR13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Implied Mettaton/Papyrus, Knotting Dildos, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Mettaton, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton comes up with a new show to get even more ratings.</p>
<p>This one just happens to be late at night and not so family friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Darling!

Despite the time of night, the ratings were exceptionally amazing. Mettaton smiled to himself as he saw the line go up higher and higher at a steep angle, showing just how many people - adults - were watching. 

His heart throbbed slightly, pink goo that was once solid now melting slightly, dripping onto his black clad thighs and the floor. Mettaton licked his lips, wetting them before he spoke with a rather sexy smile. 

"Hello, my darlings. Today, I have a very special and brand new show just for you all!" 

He felt nervous, if only slightly. In fact, Mettaton didn’t recognise it as nervousness and just chalked it up to sexual excitement. 

This would reach every adult monster that stayed up this late. He lightly traced a finger over his heart, his breath hitching as his heart throbbed again, pleasure racing through his circuits. 

He would also have to thank Alphys for the new upgrades, built just for this show. The poor, poor girl, she was mortified as she upgraded him, her whole face bright red the entire time she explained and installed them. Once she was finished, she ran away with a rather loud squeal. 

Mettaton had lubed up his new asshole before the show, using several toys (with Burgerpant's help (god help the boy)), both normal looking and...not so normal looking. Well, anyone could decide what was normal and not so normal, they were monsters, after all. Anything could be normal here. One of the toys he used was sitting next to his foot. It was a swirled mix of black and pink, thick, and had a quite big knot at the base. He greatly enjoyed that toy, and could barely wait until he used it on live television. The thought made him shudder slightly, smiling, biting his lip. 

Soon, he introduced the show, explaining what he was going to do, saying that fans could call in and order him around, tell him what to do for their viewing pleasure. He thought about what they would do as they watched him. Would they jerk off to him? Oooo, maybe they would record him and use him for jerk off material later. Either way, Mettaton knew that fans would almost certainly call in. Probably panting, voice thick and deep. Mettaton shuddered, his heart dripping onto the floor with little wet splats. 

Once done explaining, he sat on the ground, spreading his legs with a sexy smirk at the camera. He rubbed his heart, groaning loudly. His fingers were slick with pink goo, sticky and bright pink. 

Almost immediately, there were loud rings from the phones. Mettaton smiled to himself, letting the people, one at time, tell him what to do. 

While Mettaton liked to boss others around, he absolutely loved the thought of someone taking no shit from him and ordering him around, forcing him against things and fucking him. Or making him drop to his knees and suck them off or eat them out. 

One monster rasped into the phone for him to use the vibrator on his heart. So he did just that. Mettaton grabbed the vibrator, flicked it on, and pressed it against his heart. He arched his back, moaning and cursing loudly, his thighs shaking. The monster groaned a "g-good boy" before hanging up. Mettaton smiled, moaning a "t-thank y-you!~" as best as he could with a vibrator pressed against his dripping, oversensitive heart. 

Another monster called and ordered him around, and other, and another. Mettaton was sure he was in heaven, loving all of this attention and domination from random monsters, knowing that they were getting off to him getting off. 

One monster ordered him to play with his hole, another ordered him to suck on the knotted dildo, which he did with much enthusiasm. 

After he did that, another monster called in, his voice rather high pitched and wavering. Mettaton didn’t care though, he loved that this monster was ordering him around. The caller ordered him to get on his hands and knees, ass facing the camera, and ride the dildo. He followed the monster's orders, getting on his hands and knees and showing his hole to the camera, spreading his legs to make sure that the monster calling, as well as the other monsters watching, could see his hole, gaping, practically begging to be fucked and bred. 

He positioned the knotted dildo behind him and moved down, pushing the head into him. Mettaton moaned, moving down more, groaning as he felt the toy stretching him even more, make him gape even more. 

He soon got to the knot and shuddered as he realised that he was going to make that fit inside him. The voice wavered slightly again, but commanded him to push the knot into himself. Mettaton nodded slightly, mumbling a "y-yes Master" to himself and pushed down harder against the knot. He bit his lip, grinding down against the bulbous knot, trying to make it pop inside him. 

However, as much as he liked the thought of it stretching his hole wide, he liked just grinding down against it, teasing himself. He wished that the calling monster would do this to him, tease him by grinding the knot against his hole, hard enough to make Mettaton feel it, but not enough to make it pop inside of him. He moaned, rubbing his sticky heart. 

He pushed down hard, feeling some of it push into him, stretching him wider than before. Mettaton moaned loudly, sinking down the rest of the way. He felt the knot pop into him. 

It felt fucking amazing. 

Mettaton panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. The voice was thick, panting into the phone. Mettaton was sure he could hear slick sounds in the background. "G-good boy, M-Mettaton." On instinct, Mettaton moaned out, "I-I'm a good boy, Master. I'm your good boy." The voice hitched, the slick sounds increasing. He hung up, much to Mettaton's displeasure. 

He could feel the knotted dildo shift slightly each time he clenched around it. He imagined it attached to someone, mainly that voice. God, he would make Mettaton gape. He would force his knot in an out of Mettaton with each thrust, groaning in his ear. Cum would bubble up around his entrance, thick and creamy, gushing out of him even though he was plugged up with that thick cock. 

Mettaton barely registered that, thanks to his thoughts and the dildo alone, he came. His heart had made a pink, sticky, gooey mess on the floor. 

He panted, trying to regain his composure, just enough to end the show. 

He smiled slightly to the camera over his shoulder, drool probably soaking his chin.

"T-thank..you f-for watching, d-darlings. S-see you next t-time."

**Author's Note:**

> Other people may have written stuff like this before but *shrugs*  
> I'm signing the contract to go to hell right now


End file.
